19xx, The World Had Ended
by MizaYuka
Summary: Set in an alternate universe different from ours, a special force of robots called the Vocalomentals set out to revive humanity's future and restore the feelings and emotions they have in their previous lives.


**Hi there! This story is about Vocaloids being robots (not synthesizers) so they cannot sing! I was kind of inspired by the game "Cytus" so I wanted to make a Vocaloid fanfic like it! Although, this is set in the alternate world of Cytus! Happy Reading! ;)**

* * *

**19xx, The World Had Ended**

**Chapter 1: Sirius**

A teal-haired robot emerged from the ground, her clothes covered with dust. Two blonde-haired twin robots also emerged after her.

"What happened here?" The teal-haired robot said with absolutely no feelings in her words. "The World had ended. Humanity was erased. Only the metal bodies can endure the attacks of nature." The twins said as they dug out a flyer from the ground.

"It says: Sirius, the Capital of Robotic Mannequins launches Project: ReHumanity which needs robots from all around the world to hold humanity's feelings and restore them. Someone might need us there." The boy twin said as he walked South. His compass is still working so he brought the flyer and traveled with the other robots.

"Could you still walk?" They heard a robotic voice from the distance and saw a pink haired girl helping a brown-haired girl. She lifted the brown-haired girl and approached the three robots.

"Nice to meet you. I'm CV03 Luka Megurine of the Robot Naming Agency. You must be CVO1 Miku Hatsune and CVO2 Rin and Len Kagamine. My control box is not destroyed so all the files are still safe." Luka said as the other robots helped her in bringing the brown-haired girl. "I almost forgot. This girl's name is Meiko. She is one of the early versions of the robot community. I was amazed to see that she still survived. Although, her stamina is very weak so we need to bring her to Sirius." She added.

The others explained that they're going there as well so they traveled for 1.5 miles. They finally reached the gates and showed their codes. Meiko's code has been erased so they couldn't let her in. Luka used her hypnosis as the other robots watch in amazement.

"Let's go." She said as they brought Meiko inside. She seems to know the way so they followed her until they reached the Repairing Agency. They went inside as Luka let her lie on the table. "Come. They will be able to fix her." She said as Miku, Rin and Len followed her to the headquarters.

"You did a splendid job CV03! Now, who are these robots?" A robot in a black suit said as he laughed viciously. "They are part of the Vocalomentals just like me. But, it seems that their memory has been erased so we need to restore them." Luka said as the other robots are getting confused. She led them to a dark room with a projector and locked the door.

"You see, when technology advanced, humanity taught of robots that will protect them and serve them when they are in need. That's when the Vocalomentals arrive. There will be one power for only one kind of robot so we were sold for great prices. There are many robotic communities before like Crypton and AH. There are only 6 Vocalomentals in Crypton. Mine is hypnosis, Miku's telekinesis, Rin's Fire, Len's Earth and Meiko's mind reading, but she can't do that yet. We need to search for the last one which is Kaito. He has teleportation which makes him hard to find. After finding him, we'll be able to store the human emotions that are suitable for us." Luka explained as she turned off the projector.

"Will we really be useful after this? Will Master be proud of us?" The three said as Luka nodded her head. They went to the dressing room and changed their clothes. "These clothes are the Append versions. They will increase our stamina and strength compared to our previous clothes." She said as we went out of the headquarters.

"When will Meiko be a part of our team?" Len asked as he punched a wall to test if his power is real. "After a few days, she will be fine. But she will be going to a rehabilitation center for bringing back the lost data in her control box. The three of you are like her too, but you will be able to restore it after just a few hours." She further explained as they went outside.

"Will it really be all right?" "It's up to you."


End file.
